The present invention relates to electronic data processing, and more particularly concerns multiple coupled data-processing systems.
Data-processing systems of all kinds continue to become physically smaller. This is especially true of systems generally referred under the terms minicomputers, small business computers, or department computers. The IBM System/36, for example, has models about the size of a desk and about the size of a two-drawer file cabinet. At the same time, the already physically small systems known as personal computers continue to become more powerful, as powerful as some of the small business systems.
One of the major limitations to the miniaturization of systems in the small business category is the requirement of this type of system for a system console and other special kinds of peripheral devices. Most personal computers are highly integrated systems without much of this extra baggage.
It is still desirable, however, to construct smaller models of the business-computer type. Many application programs are available for them which are not available for personal computers. Migration to larger systems is facilitated when the capacity of the small business system is exceeded, since application programs need not be rewritten or repurchased.